


Milkbread of close death

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rom-com, i had so much fun writing this holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: "Hey, buy me milkbread or no sex for, like, three years."Hajime reconsiders his life choices.





	Milkbread of close death

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gOD did i have fun writing this. I wrote it in less than an hour so I hope it's not too crappy! Thanks for the reading and I hope you'll like it! I'm sorry if you find any mistakes, and please let me know if you do find them!

He opens his eyes, lashes fluttering in reluctance to the warmth of the room which keeps pulling him into slumber, and turns around to flop on his stomach groggily. He pulls his shirt up and releases a deep satisfied sigh as cool air from the fan hits his back. Grumbling, he sprawls onto the couch, head-first into the fluffy pillows, which doesn't do him much favor, too, because the fresh coolness on his back and the fluffy warm pillows keep luring him into sleep, and he doesn’t want to risk fucking up his sleep schedule. He squeezes the pillows with his arms, gently rubbing his face against them before oh, so reluctantly, flipping on his back again, glaring angrily at the ceiling as if this scorching heat is all its fault.

In order to keep himself awake he starts thinking about future; about going to another, unknown town, moving into his own place with a new roommate, about changes that are going to happen. He thinks about how different his life would be without his family. He knows he will be able to make new friends, but what about his current friends, the friends that feel like a second family to him? How is he going live without them? How is he going to live without-

“Hey, buy me milkbread or no sex for like three years.”

 _Oikawa_.

And Hajime, already used to his shit, doesn’t even bother answering.

He just shoots him a half-hearted glare and shifts closer to the fan. It’s blazing hot outside and no one dares go out unless they want to die from a heat stroke or have their flip-flops melted and come home with burned feet. Or brain. He can’t be serious.

Minutes pass and Hajime almost forgets about Oikawa’s silly request, when the latter speaks up again.

“Iwa-chan.”

No response.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa says again, more sternly.

He’s not going to indulge him. He’s _not_ going to look at him. He _knows_ he _shouldn’t_ -

“Hajime.”

He looks at him.

And he knows he’s done for. Oikawa is sprawled on the other couch, closer to the AC, giving Hajime his serious look. Well, at least tries to, because how serious can one look with dozens of hair clips and ties on his head, making his hair stick up in all directions possible.

“I’m serious”, he tries to say in a deep voice, which makes him look even funnier, but Hajime’s too tired to comment on it.

“Sure thing”, he says instead, and turns to lie sideways, his back turned to Oikawa.

He can almost feel Oikawa’s stare like a laser trying to burn the back of his head, so he rolls his eyes and sighs internally.

“We’re going to different unis soon, anyways, better start getting used to not having sex for months.”

He gets bored of lying on one side, so he turns to the other, now facing Oikawa.

The latter just sighs, as if saying “there’s no other way, then”, and Hajime can hear the sound of couch creaking. He opens his eyes just in time to see Oikawa striding across the room with heavy footsteps, a pout on his face, as he unplugs the fan and brings it to his own couch, before flopping on it again.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_.

Hajime reconsiders his life choices.

There is literally no way Oikawa could go three years without sex. Most he could possibly hold out is, like, a week, and even that is debatable, but the thing is, how long could _Hajime_ last?

Lying on his back again (he can’t help being restless, the most he moved today was to the bathroom and back), he rubs his face with his hands firmly and sighs. With a frown on his face and eyebrows pulled together, he narrows his eyes and looks out of the window, as if to threaten the Sun to stop with its bullshit, and gets up.

He raises his arms over his head, stretching himself after hours of just lying around, and turns to look at Oikawa, who has one of his legs over the backrest, and his arm falling from the couch, looking as bored as ever.

Nonchalantly, Oikawa says, “If you want to murder me, just do it quickly, please, I don’t want more suffering in this heat.”

Hajime just rolls his eyes and goes to put on his flip-flops, grabbing some money from the commode in the hallway. Besides, it’s not as if he’s going just for Oikawa, he tries to reason with himself. He wanted to buy ice cream, anyways, or at least that’s what he tells himself.

Bracing himself, he opens the front door and- first of all, no ice cream. That shit would probably melt five seconds after leaving the damn store, and, second, _he really should have murdered Oikawa_.

It might just be the shock from being in the cold the whole day, but Hajime feels so inexplicably hot, humidity in the already scorching air making it hard to breathe.

When he finally arrives to the store he blesses the person who made AC and for a moments he actually contemplates staying here and leaving Oikawa to die alone, cold, milkbreadless and boyfriendless, but then the thought comes to his mind that the fucker would probably haunt him and he doesn’t really have the money for the ghost busters, so he decides to drop the idea.

Hajime greets the clerk, who looks between wanting to feel the sweet embrace of death, and wondering who is crazy enough to go out in this heat, and moves to the sweets isle. He picks up the brand he knows Oikawa loves best, enough packages to last him another couple of death-inducing hot days, and braces himself for another round of trying not to die.

Back in the house, Oikawa is still flopped over the couch, staring at a random spot on the wall, when he hears the clicking of the door.

Hajime enters the room and Oikawa tries to look unbothered, but his eyes widen slightly in surprise as he sees the plastic bag in Hajime’s hand. Hajime, on the other side, is completely worn down. He flippantly drops the bag with the milkbread on the coffee table, and retreats to lie down on the other couch. He doesn’t fail to see the fan plugged in front of it.

_So the fucker did appreciate him almost dying._

The coffee table is closer to Oikawa’s couch, and Oikawa tries to reach the bag by stretching his arm out, but fails. He drops his arm and sighs.

“Really?”

“Don’t you “really” me. I went out and straight into the devil’s armpit to get you this, you don’t have a right to complain.”

Oikawa gives a huff in response that is probably meant to be a sad agreement, and starts bouncing his leg up and down the backrest. He braces himself closer to the couch’s end, narrows his eyes and pushes his tongue out in concentration, and stretches his arm reaaally hard while pushing himself a bit with his leg.

Closer, just a _little bit_ more, he’s almost there, and-

He falls face first onto the floor.

“Ouch”, he says, and lifts his arms, feeling his way on the coffee table until he reaches the milkbread, while Hajime watches, completely entertained.

Oikawa crawls to Hajime, and lifts himself on Hajime’s couch to look at him, milkbread in his hand.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm?” he mumbles in response, and reaches up to brush stray hair from Oikawa’s forehead.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah”, he says, bringing his hand to the back of Oikawa’s head and pressing a kiss to the latter’s forehead, and pulls him onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment~  
> Come find me at minyardxva.tumblr.com or on twitter at @starstrucktooru <3


End file.
